


New Depths

by ACourtofBooksandFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Large Cock, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Mates, Multi, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Feyre Archeron, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, Submissive Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, dominant feyre, submissive rhysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofBooksandFae/pseuds/ACourtofBooksandFae
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand have been discussing fantasies, and Rhys has some rather exciting ones he'd like to experience with his mate, and maybe someone else... (don't read the tags if you don't want spoilers!!!)All consensual BDSM fun between mates/ husband and wife – Feyre is the dom and Rhys attempts to be submissive.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand & Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the first three chapters in my head and will add the tags for them as I write :) I am in love with these books and I hope my little concept does them justice, please comment or subscribe- let me know if you want more or what you want to happen in future chapters. Thanks x

It was with much trepidation and excitement I waited on an iron chair in our town house roof garden in Velaris for my mate. My husband and partner, The High Lord of the Night Court.

I was wearing a red and black lace piece Rhysand had yet to drool over, purchased from a shop near the Sidra we knew well, and I hadn't stopped there. Indeed, I had quite the evening planned. My deep red shoes felt obnoxious next to the pretty flowers around me. The spiky stiletto heels seeming almost violent next to the soft, pastel beauty of peonies and daffodils. And too think, I had once been unable to look at this colour, this beautiful, sexual colour, full of desire and lust. My mate had helped my with that, and so much more.

Rhysand had been talking about his fantasies for a while, we had used it as foreplay more than once, both getting excited at the rude, wicked ideas we'd had. And so tonight, I planned to have the most powerful High Lord in history tied, bent over and begging - just as he'd asked.

He didn't know the full extent of what I had planned for him, but, upon returning from the House of Wind, Rhysand landed swiftly on the roof garden and swaggered, arrogantly swaggered, across to me. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, just thinking about the compromising positions I was going to have him in.

“Hello, Feyre darling.” he kissed my mouth, then lightly grazed my jaw and down to my collarbone.

I hummed at his touch, I hadn't seen him all day, “Did all go well?” I said, leaning in to his touch.

A smirk appeared on his face and he rolled his eyes remembering something, he shook his head and laughed.

“What?”, I asked with a smile.

“Oh.... nothing much. If only you could have seen Nesta and Cassian making a stew today, they will fight about anything. Nesta, of course, knew the secret recipe for the best stew ever and she said Cassians' contribution would be stale and disgusting. You would have been in fits of laughter, Azriel even lost it when the gravy boat flew across the room.”

“They will fight about anything. But, Cassian does know how to make an excellent stew.”

“Don't let Nesta hear you saying that, the fight is still going on now.”

I laughed, looking over to the mountains where the House of Wind sat, where they would be, throwing kitchen appliances at each other. I recalled Cassians' wonderful stew I had tasted while we were in the Illyrian camp, deep in the mountains, my stomach warmed at the thought of home cooked food- it felt so long ago now, but it was, in fact, just a few months.

We'd been through so much since then, even this city had been infiltrated for the first time in over five thousand years. But, we seemed to be in peace now, for however short a time that might be, we would enjoy it. Appreciate it.

Rhysand cut off my thoughts as he spoke, “I'll go prepare....” he purred, with a wink.

“I'll expect you in the bedroom.” was my only reply.

I had waited for a sarcastic reply, but he had simply trotted off to get ready for our special evening.

The night had a light chill, but I was more than comfortable in my skimpy lace outfit. We had essentially 'booked' the house for this evening, Mor had no intentions to pop by and almost everyone else were aware that we needed alone time. We had asked one person to make a visit though, but that wasn't until later, when I had prepared Rhys. That would be exciting.

After what I imagined was enough time, I ambled down to our bedroom, making sure to get into character as I went- standing straighter, imagining the authoritative tone I would use. The thick wooden door was closed when I arrived and I entered without pause.

Rhysand was there waiting for me, naked except for the tiniest black briefs I could find. He was on his knees, facing the bed, knees spread, palms placed on them facing up. He had his head down to the floor and didn't turn as I entered. His beautiful ebony wings were fully flexed. I had requested they be out, at least at the beginning.

 _You look wonderful_ I said to him though the mating bond- He'd hear it as if I'd spoken aloud, but this was more intimate.

 _Thank you, Mistress. You too._ He replied, sneaking a brief glance at my lace attire again.

I walked slowly around him, taking in the full view of his magnificent body. The Illyrian tattoos along his arms, his shoulders, his chest. I could stare at him forever, my mate. When I had _eventually_ found out about the mating bond, I couldn't believe the universe thought I was his equal. Such beauty and power. I didn't think he could want me, I thought I was broken forever. But he had been there for me, helped my fix myself, find myself. And his friends, my friends....I couldn't ask for more. The inner circle.

I refocused my mind and placed a finger along a sensitive wing, he shuddered and let out a soft moan.

“Kiss my foot”, I said, offering him one of my red heels.

He took my foot eagerly in his hands and looking up at my face, he licked the shoes toe and then up to my foot. He kissed my ankle and rubbed my calf. I held his shoulder for balance and placed my heeled foot carefully on his shoulder.

“Keep going”, was my only instruction. He fervidly continued, up my calf, rubbing and kissing. He licked my inner thigh, higher and higher and I melted at his touch. He was breathing heavily as he paused at my panties. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission.

I said through the bond _Remove them,_ my breathlessness not as hidden as I'd hoped, even in my mind. He did as I commanded as I took my foot down from his shoulder. Wearing just my suspenders and lace bra, I walked backwards, my eyes always on him, as I perched on the edge of our massive four-poster bed and beckoned with my finger for him to follow. He crawled slowly to me, those beautiful tattoos on his knees, circles with a mountain crowned by three stars, visible as he did, his eyes never leaving mine. He would kneel before no one but his court, his mate, his everything. I was soaked already with desire and knew he could smell it. He reached me and looked my body up and down, worshipping me. I had never felt so loved, so beautiful.

“May I lick you, Mistress”, he said softly, an undercurrent of submission I was not used to. But this was the game. We were partners, equal in every way, our trust ran so deep, so when Rhys had said he wished to be dominated sexually by me, though at first I was worried because of our pasts, we had researched and found it all very exciting. It was completely different from Amarantha, From Tamlin. It couldn't even be compared.

I smirked down to my mate, “You may.” I answered, my muscles quivering down below, excited and ready.

Rhys leant forward, parting my legs further and without preamble, began feasting on me. He kissed and nuzzled me with his nose- dipping his tongue inside me again and again. His pace was quick and though I tried to keep my eyes on him as he pleasured me, before too long it had gotten too much. As his finger dipped inside me and his tongue focused completely at the apex of my thighs, I threw my head back, losing control slightly as I bucked up off the bed, my body responding, trying to meet his thrusts and licks. He added another finger.

An unruly moan slipped from my lips, followed by his name. I could feel his smile as he continued his onslaught, I rose higher and higher, that tight bundle of nerves refusing to co-operate, refusing to slow, there was no stopping now. I was pushed over the edge as I opened my eyes to my mate on his knees before me, whispering my name like a prayer, I climaxed hard around Rhys fingers.

“Well, that was easy.” he huffed an insufferable laugh, removing his fingers, but keeping contact, lightly rubbing me as I felt the aftershocks from my orgasm.

 _That was just the start_ , I said through my mind, unable to use my voice fully.

 _I'm sure it was....Mistress,_ he replied, with a little too much sarcasm for a submissive, I thought.

I took a deep breath and raised my limp body off the bed. He backed up, still on his knees, back to his original position and awaited his next instructions. I steadied myself, resetting my mind. I had a lot planned for tonight, but I was very happy to have found release already. He was so good at pleasing me.

Earlier, I had placed an inconspicuous piece of cloth on a hook on our bedroom door that would be perfect for what I now needed. I smiled seductively at my mate, as I reached out, took the long fabric off the hook and showed it to Rhys. I asked him to open his mouth and carefully placed the fabric around his head, I tied it tight behind his head, mindful not to get his hair caught- it would act as a gag for my High Lords' screams of pleasure- but we were still able to talk mind to mind. I admired my work, Rhys mouth slightly pushed open, the fabric stretching across, under his teeth. It was beautiful.

“You deserve a reward for that wonderful orgasm.” I smiled at him and he looked questioningly in response. His tight black pants were amusingly tight as his hardness pressed against them and I thought how uncomfortable he must be getting down there, though not as uncomfortable as he would be soon....

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my toy for the evening, a dark, wooden phallus made with straps for the wearer. It was huge, almost as big as Rhysand, actually. I winked at his shocked and excited face, his eyes bulging as I began putting it on. He swallowed and made a strained noise.

 _Where did you....?_ , he began, but I quickly interrupted.

“Oh Rhysand, darling. Would you lie down on your back, on the edge of the bed, please?”

I posed the remark as a question, but with enough dramatic threat behind it that he obliged quickly, getting up swiftly off his knees and lying his almost naked body on the bed where I had been perched moments ago, wincing as his wings were pressed into the mattress.

“Illyrian baby,” I crooned as I strolled towards him, picking up one more piece off the dresser, though I kept that hidden for now.


	2. Take It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre plays with her new toy, Submissive Rhysand enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoy, I loved writing it- I'll write chapter 3 as soon as I can :)  
> Comment if there's anything specific you want! Thanks for reading x

My new toy added an unusual weight to my stride. I felt powerful with it, began to quickly understand the inner circles' winged males swagger. I headed to the bedside table and placed my surprise second toy in the drawer before Rhysand could glimpse it. I used our usual oil to prepare the... _my_....member.

I very much enjoyed the slick feel of the oil on my fingers as I rubbed the dark shaft from the rounded end to the slightly thicker base, making sure it was completely covered. I glanced over to Rhysand on the bed, his neck was painfully twisted around as he attempted to look at my caressing. He had such awe on his face. He gulped and let a soft breathy noise through his gag, his eyes pleading.

“Do you want this?”, I asked as I continued to rub. He nodded profusely. I sniggered and said, “With your words, Rhysand.”

 _Yes please, mistress. Yes._ His mind spoke with such excitement, breathless and eager.

I walked to the bottom of the bed, his ass was hanging off the mattress, his feet firmly planted on the floor, legs slightly apart. I clicked my tongue. “This won't do.”

I bent slowly down, eyes on his as he watched my face hoover near his hard cock. I reached to pull some rope from under the bed. I had placed four thick pieces under there, but I only needed three.

I motioned for him to give me his hands and he obliged, I tied them together with one thick piece of rope, then trailed it to one of the top bed posts, his arms stretched high as I tied the rope to the post. With his hands secure, I lightly fingered the red and gold membrane of his wing, him shuddering below to the sensitive touch. Then, I took another piece and wrapped it around a bed post, then brought one of his feet up, knees bent and tied his ankle to the post. I did the same with his other foot. I surveyed my subject, prostrate and ready. His torso was slightly off centre, the ropes pulling his arms up was tight, his wings were pressed uncomfortably under his shoulder blades, but his legs- they looked amazing, his strong thigh muscles flexed. He was completely open to me- both ankles tied tightly to the wide bed posts, his knees bent, ass hanging off the bed. The perfect position to take that sweet ass. His own member was gloriously hard, resting stiff on his abdomen, a slick line of pre-cum hanging from it.

Rhysands' head would not stay still, looking from each roped limb, to me, to my wooden shaft. He was breathing heavily, overwhelmed but under stimulated. I stood in front of him, right by his tight hole and touched my shaft again, I oiled two of my fingers from it and then brought them to his opening. It puckered and his inquisitive head stopped turning, his eyes bore into mine.

 _You ok?,_ I checked.

 _Yes,_ he replied instantly, then added, _Mistress. Please..._

I inserted a finger into his ass, feeling the tightness of that unused hole. His eyes shuttered as he moaned through the gag, a delicious sound. I moved in and out gracefully, exploring his rectum for a few moments, before adding a second finger. I felt his muscles protest and he moaned louder.

I pushed my fingers deep inside, rubbing against his prostate. He struggled against his ropes, his fingers flexing, his hips bucking off the bed. Rhys' considerable length bouncing off his stomach, jerking, begging to be touched. I felt my arousal dripping down my thigh at the sight. He smelt it and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. I circled his prostate with my pointer finger, again and again. I was in no hurry. He was louder now, jerking off the bed, moaning through the gag- and in my head. _Please , Feyre....Feyre, Please, Oh ...by the Cauldron, Please ...Fuck me._ he moaned my name through the bond, a string of almost incoherent moans.

I bent over him and released his gag, I needed to hear these delicious sounds....he moaned and moaned as I circled lazily inside him. He pulled against the ropes around his wrists. Abruptly, I stopped.

His breathing broke off as he looked up to me.

“Did I do something wrong, Mistress” _,_ he said breathless and desperate.

I grinned at him.

 _No,_ I replied, _but I want you to beg._

With no preamble, The High Lord of the Night Court begged me to fuck him with my hard shaft, he called my name again and again, pleading for me to fuck him in his tight ass. I inched forward and placed the tip of my shaft on his hole. He bucked trying to fill himself with it, but he couldn't reach because of his tied hands. He continued to beg, using delicious, seductive sounds in a desperate attempt for me to take him. I edged forward and an inch of my rock hard shaft penetrated, then two inches. He shuttered a breath and moaned, low and slow. Before long half of my shaft was in, pushing his hole wide with it's impressive girth.

_Rhys?_

“Please, yes...Please Mistress.” he moaned, writhing on the bed.

I pushed on further, oil making it all too easy. I fully inserted my shaft into him and held it there for a few moments, then pulled out almost fully and drove back in. He let out a mighty moan. I set a ruthless pace inside him, working the shaft in and out, pounding his ass as I did. I reached my hand around and took his throbbing cock in my hand. I pumped to the same punishing speed. His balls tightened as he grew closer. He was completely lost in the pleasure now, twisting and squirming around the bed, as much as he could with his ropes. He was whispering my name under his breath again and again.

He roared as he climaxed, the bed moaning too as he strained against his restraints. My shaft halted deep inside him as he squirted hot liquid through my pulsing fingers and on to his tattooed chest. As he came back from the edge he found me bent forward, licking the white treasure off the blue black whorls on his torso, then off my fingers.

“You. Are. Amazing. Mistress.” he breathed, his body drooping heavily on the bed. I inched my shaft out of him and untied his ankles, placing his feet back on the ground. I walked around the bed and freed his hands, then turned to the bedside cabinet and retrieved my second toy.

It was a small, bent cage of metal, meant to be quite uncomfortable to the wearer, especially when turned on. While he was still limp from coming, I placed the cage over Rhysands' cock and closed the clasp- locking it tight. It would mean he would be unable to get a full erection, no matter how aroused he got, and be completely unable to reach climax.

I told him to scoot higher on the bed, and to loose the wings....we didn't have long- Rhysand still completely unaware of our surprise guest and we'd need him to be nimble. He complied, probably quite thankful not to have them squished down beneath him.

“You did really well.” I murmured in his ear as I went to lay next to him.

“What a cruel, wicked thing you are.”, he smirked.

“Now, now, Rhysand, we aren't finished yet, and that kind of talk to your Mistress simply won't do.”

He looked down, taking in the cock cage for the first time, or at least realising this was only a short interval from our fun. With exquisite timing, our guest knocked at the door.

“I hope your ready to be completely used.”, I purred at him, then turned my head and said louder, “Come in, Lucien.”


	3. A Welcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Feyre have been exploring the High Lords BDSM fantasies, and Feyre has a delicious surprise guest to help her explore them.

My smile was nothing short of feline as Rhysands' wide eyes travelled from my face to the door where Lucien stood in all his glory. He sauntered in with an air of purpose I hadn't seen in recent months and I was happy he had not only agreed to this little tryst, but also had seemed genuinely excited by it.

He'd worn a loose brown shirt and cream coloured pants, his ember-red hair flowing gracefully down past his shoulders. He must have taken his shoes and socks off when he arrived, I mused.

He raised an eyebrow as he took in the wooden toy strapped to my waist and grinned as his eyes moved to Rhys and he took in the metal cock-cage I had placed on him moments ago. Turning to shut the door, Lucien announced, “Now, this will be fun!.”

I huffed a laugh as I motioned Lucien to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. He obliged, sinking low into its comfortable cushions. Rhys appeared excited, chest rising, breathing heavily as I rose from the bed and walked, still in my high heels, to behind where Lucien sat. I turned to look at Rhysand and, in my most sultry voice, asked him to come forward and service Lucien. Instantly, Rhys moved off the bed and began to walk over, but I tsked at him, he paused and I motioned with my hand for him to crawl, a mischievous grin etched across my face.

Rhys dropped to his knees as if he was praying and, eyes on us, crawled slowly over to the seated Lord, he sat back on his heels between Luciens' legs, undoing the flame-red haired High Faes' pants and bringing them down his muscular thighs, Lucien helped by bucking off the chair at the right moments. Soon, he was naked from the waist down and already hard.

Rhys reached out like he was going to touch Luciens' thighs with his strong hands, but at the last second, thought better of it and returned to his submissive position....and waited, eyes cast to the floor, slightly wincing with his cock slightly bent inside the cage, unable to get fully erect.

“Doesn't he look beautiful,” I asked, as Luciens' hard cock leaked a bead of pre-come. Rhys eyed it, his throat bobbing.

“Always,” was Luciens' breathy reply, “I see you caged him?”

“Yes,” I replied, “He'll come when he begs.” I whispered into Luciens' ear, fully aware Rhys could hear me. I heard Rhys whimper with pleasure, this was exactly what he'd wanted and I was better at this then I thought I would be. Also, I was very much enjoying it, my slick thighs a telltale sign.

Rhys hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked up to both of us, his body loose and submissive, ready to please us.

I leant forward and stroked through Rhys' hair, then told my mate, “Lick him...slowly. Build him up for me...”

Without hesitation, Rhys bent forward and took Luciens' throbbing hard cock in his broad, calloused hands. He rubbed the shaft a few times, getting a feel for it. Then he placed the tip in his mouth, his eyes darting from me to Lucien. As he began to lick and suck the tip, I moved behind him and slowly, so slowly, took him again.

We kept our paces leisurely- I wanted to tease Rhys until he could take no more and begged us to release him so he can come. Rhys sucked Luciens' hard cock with his wicked lips and pumped the remaining shaft with his hand. Luciens' head lay back in the chair and he moaned low whispers while I relentlessly, yet teasingly, pumped Rhys from behind. As I thrusted, Rhys let out muffled little moans around Luciens' cock.

After a while, Lucien took Rhysands' head in his hands and guided him deeper onto him, when his large cock hit the back of Rhys' throat Lucien held him there a few moments. Lucien then pumped his hips off the chair and groaned his ecstasy. Rhys took it gratefully, his eyes rolling back in their sockets as I continued to thrust in and out of his ass. Lucien breathed sharply and said with some urgency, “I want to take him. Now!”

With that, I slapped Rhys lightly on his behind as I pulled out. Lucien released Rhys' head and he took the chance to catch his breath, turning to watch my naked ass saunter over to the big, soft bed, standing at the foot of the bed and beckon Rhys to me. He all but ran over to the bed, but stumbled a moment as he decided what I wanted.

“He's all yours,” I offered to Lucien, motioning to the bed, “Come lie down.”

Lucien followed my words, lying on his back on the bed. Rhys climbed onto Lucien and as if they had practised it, expertly slid onto him. Rhys gasped at the stretch and I let him bounce up and down a while. When he seemed used to it, I breathed, “Lie back. I'm going to join him.”

Rhys look surprised but his utter trust in me was beautiful, as he lay back on Luciens' chest, I climbed up between their entwined legs and squeezed my wooden shaft against Luciens'. Rhys cried out and we didn't move while he relaxed. As I edged in, Rhys' hands fisted the sheets and he whimpered that he loved me. It was clear he was completely in our hands. After a moment, we both thrust together as Rhys cock twitched in the cage, as he shouted an incomprehensible word. A dribble of pre-come seeped out the side and I fondled his ball sack. Rhys gasped and moaned with pleasure. I was the first to pull out, needing to find release again. I wiggled off my toy, leaving it discarded on the floor and walked around to the top of the bed where I lounged high on the pillows. I spread my legs wide and began to touch myself at the sight as Luciens' hands pumped my mates hips up and down on his mighty cock.

Rhys turned and caught my eye, then looked to my hand. Lucien noticed his distracted look and said, “Go pleasure your High Lady.”

Rhys fumbled over, quickly placing himself between my legs and began feasting on me. His bent ass ready and waiting.

Luciens' smile was beautiful to see, as he positioned himself behind Rhysand on the bed, and I had to admit, I sat myself up higher on the pillows so I could see this wonderful High Fae take my mate. Lucien lifted Rhys' hips until they were high on the bed, Rhys' tongue continued to explore my folds, his finger flicking my sensitive nub, but he turned his head, briefly distracted as Lucien poked the tip of his cock in. Rhys moaned into the apex of my thighs as he took Luciens' large cock into him, bigger than my shaft, I noted with slight envy. I'd have to see if the little shop across the Sidra had a larger piece, really rip my High Lord open, should he desire, of course. I moaned as I imagined him stretching wide on a truly obscene piece and felt my body begin to build.

I could see Lucien pounding into Rhys, faster and faster as Rhys took every inch while servicing me in his usual expert way, licking and sucking me skilfully, building me up higher and higher. I grabbed his hair, tugging slightly and he groaned into me. He liked it rough, but there was a line and we had learnt where it was together. I felt so close to him, even with Lucien here, my head fell back, my nerves getting tighter and I began flexing up onto Rhys tongue – I felt my muscles deep inside me clench and release as I climaxed around Rhys' lips, sucking hard against my nub. He didn't stop and within moments, I cried out as a second orgasm rolled over me. I heard Lucien curse and bury himself deep inside my mate. Lucien came with a growl as Rhys stroked me inside and out as I came down from my intense orgasms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand gets his fantasies fulfilled by Lucien and Feyre. Watch the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter, at least for now. Enjoy x

Myself and Lucien gave Rhysand a few moments rest.

He lay, breathing softly, in childs' pose, his arms stretched forward, as we cleaned ourselves up. I changed into a black, silken slip which felt smooth and sensual against my extra sensitive skin. My whole body was tingling with pleasure. And anticipation. I had explicit instructions from Rhys on his 'orgasm denial fantasies'.

Lucien had told me he wanted to do a specific scene with Rhys and I had been excited to watch. With the unforgiving cock cage still in place, Rhysand was still unable to get fully erect and there was no way he was coming yet...still pre-come glistened, dribbling down the side of the cage, as Lucien picked him up by the arm and led him to the large planks of wood- shaped like a cross- we had placed on the other side of the room.

With chains at each edge of the X-shaped construct for Rhys' appendages, Rhys looked deep in to Luciens' eyes with awe as he chained him, even helping by holding his hands up for Lucien to shackle tightly. Lucien handed Rhys a bright red piece of cloth, which Rhys clutched tight in his left hand. I had insisted on this as a secondary 'safe word', just in case it got too much for Rhys. If he dropped the red cloth, everything stopped. That was my over-precaution for my mate, but I didn't regret it for a moment.

Because of the cloth, Lucien was able to gag Rhys as he wished and did so with a slip of material he had upon his person. Rhys saw what Lucien intended and helped him by opening his mouth. Rhys breath had grown heavy with arousal and his chest heaved in and out deeply as Lucien came close to his face.

“Very good”, Lucien praised as he carefully placed the material over Rhys mouth.

With a final glance at me as I headed to the chair to watch the boys play, a black silk blindfold was placed across Rhys eyes and tied securely. Rhys let out a mumbled noise of pleasure that sent a thrill between my legs.

With his limbs stretched apart, his cock caged tightly, his eyes and mouth covered, Rhys clung to his safe word cloth like a lifeline. He inched his feet, trying to get more comfortable as his arousal grew more and more by the second. Lucien ran his hands up and down Rhys chest, caressing his pectorals, teasing his nipples. It was intimate and unrushed, almost loving. Rhys breathing remained even, but heavy.

_I want to be at your mercy. Completely restrained_ , Rhys had told me one night.

_I want to be tied tight, unable to move, to see... and then...I want you to whip me. And spank me, build me up, slow and teasing, make me beg for release. I want to_ beg _you, darling._

My own arousal grew as Lucien collected a bag of tricks from outside the door. He had brought a collection of whips which he placed on the bed in a line. Some were obvious in their use- a riding crop was in there, some less so... a stick with many little ropes and knots confused me. I looked up questioningly to Lucien.

“A Cat-o-nine-tails”, he answered my unspoken question, “...Can leave quite a mark...”

Rhys moaned and writhed as he listened. We all knew what was going to happen, had been over the limits and desires. Rhys wanted to be teased, and he could handle some pain, but non of us were masochists! We knew the line. With us there, Rhys could feel free to let himself go, immerse himself in the scene. It made me want to try it too. Another time.

“You have a big collection.” I replied, heavy with innuendo.

Lucien had five whips in total, of various sizes and shapes. He turned and smirked at me.

Lucien had explained to me how much of this act was psychological, having some of his senses cut off will heighten others, the teasing and anticipation will work Rhys into a frenzy.

Lucien stalked Rhys like he was his pray, a small paddle in his hand. Lucien took his time as he leaned in and kissed Rhys jaw line, his nipples, down to his happy trail where he abruptly stopped and backed away. When Rhys stopped squirming and softly moaning to listen, Lucien struck with his paddle. Rhys jerked and almost screamed around the gag, but it was more shock then pain, at least I hoped... The top of Rhys thigh was left with a nice rectangle red mark. I looked briefly to the red cloth, in place.

Lucien made a few more marks, Rhys left nipple took a sharp hit, as well as his other thigh, then Lucien quickly changed tack. He brought out the riding crop and with no delay, smacked the bottom of Rhys cock cage, hitting his balls square on. Rhys let out a mighty 'Umphhhhh' and a sharp intake of breath. He pulled his arms and twisted his body, but the cloth still held, clenched tightly in his hand.

Rhys breathed heavily around his gag as he gained his composure, still moaning and Lucien looked back to me, a little uncertain. I reached out to Rhys mind and found a room laid out for me- Rhys thoughts were a jumble but he was definitely happy and very, very turned on.

… _.Amazing, please.... don't stop. Urghhh._

My stomach flipped when I saw he was so far gone he barely string a full thought together.

_I love you. You look breathtaking ,_ I said into his mind and was treated to a wave of almost senseless arousal. Then....a clear thought of me riding him on his back, his wings out- me moments before my release- this is what was running through his mind at that exact moment. A shot of love and pleasure ran through me.

Lucien asked almost silently, breaking the scene a moment.... “Are you ok?”, turning his attention fully to Rhys, to which Rhys nodded vehemently and moaned with ecstasy. His right hand clenched and released, clenched again, but the cloth in his left hand stayed, unmoving.

“He is,” I also answered , quietly moaning as a wave of arousal swept through me again and my legs began to part of their own accord. With Luciens' attention back on my mate, I caressed my fingers slowly down my stomach and swept over my thighs, I slipped further and found myself very wet.

As I watched Luciens' riding crop work its way up Rhys body and lick his abdomen with a few soft lashes, I explored my own pleasure, quickly building to a crescendo. I had barely touched myself when the intense orgasm hit me and shook through my body. I came down around my aftershocks and was amazed how quickly Rhys thoughts and emotions through the bond had got me there.

_Beautiful....love.....please....Mine._

These _w_ ere the rushed, tangled words that hit me through the bond as Lucien continued his onslaught. He had moved on to the cat-o-nine-tails and was leaving delicious red marks on Rhys chest. Rhys continued to writhe as his caged cock jumped up and around with Rhys motion. I stood up off the chair and walked over to where Lucien stood, whip in his hand.

I removed Rhys gag and he instantly began begging both of us, a slew of praises and prayers...

“ _Please_.” he sang again and again, “Please let me come.”

I looked to Lucien who simply nodded as he moved himself to where I had been sat moments ago. I idly wondered if I had left a wet patch on the chair and smirked a little at the thought.

I bent and easily removed the cock cage, Rhys half erect cock becoming a hard, sensitive rock in seconds. As I slowly teased the tip, smearing the pre come all around, Rhys continued his begging, even thrusting forward as much as he could. I let go of him and stepped back, to which he let out a shocked whimper. I removed his blindfold and he winced at the light, taking in everyone's places and quickly looking up to his hand, checking his 'safe word' cloth was still in place. He relaxed when he saw it was, his focus coming back to me as I got on my knees in front of him. I took all of him in my mouth in one quick motion and he jerked forward. His whole body was oversensitive and I knew it wouldn't take much for him to pop.

As I lightly sucked and worked my way up and down with my mouth, I reached my hand up and fondled one of his nipples. Rhysand gasped and clenched his limbs as his orgasm wrenched though his entire body, he roared as his back arched and he spurted thick warm come, which I greedily took in my mouth. His head fell back onto the cross and I watched his limbs turn to jelly as the climax of the scene took him.

_Are you ok?_ I asked my mate.

No answer.

I peered into his mind, the room he had set up for me still there. The thoughts even more jumbled now, but numbness and tiredness obvious to me.

“Rhys?”, I asked out loud, a little worried by his lack of articulation.

“Let's get him on the bed,” Lucien was right behind me and gestured to the bonds on Rhys' feet. I began loosening the chains and Lucien did Rhys wrists and expertly took his weight. I helped edge Rhys on to the bed and lay him on his side. He seemed euphoric. An entranced grin plastering his face. I wrapped our blanket around him, tucking it in at the sides.

“Congratulations, Feyre- you put your mate in subspace. And on your first try!” Lucien exclaimed happily, as he passed me a large glass of water.

“Make sure he drinks this. Don't leave him alone.”

“Thanks Lucien, don't worry I won't be leaving him.” I settled in to snuggle my mate, “How are you?” I asked.

“Oh, I'm fine. Same time next week?” Lucien smirked with a wink.


End file.
